


Nobody Knows my Heart like You Do (Johnlock Mpreg)

by drarryjohnlock1711



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accepting/Supportive Friends and Family, After The Reichenbach Fall, Bisexual John Watson, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Caring John Watson, Disney'd Good Luck Charlie reference (blink and you'll miss it), Don't copy to another site, Donovan and Anderson are Bitches, Emotional Sherlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sherlock Holmes, John Watson Takes Care of Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is a Good Boyfriend, John Watson is a Worrier, John is Done with Their Bullshit, Johnlock mpreg, Light BDSM, M/M, Mary Morstan Doesn't Exist, Mentions Drugs/Overdosing, Mentions attempted suicide, Mentions of self-harm, Mpreg, Mycroft Holmes is a Good Big Brother, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Sherlock, Protective John Watson, Sex Toys, Sherlock Doesn't Like the Doctors (he only likes his Doctor lol), Sherlock Holmes is Nervous, Sherlock and Molly are besties, Sherlock has Quite a Few Pregnancy Cravings, Sherlock has panic attacks, Sherlock is Hormonal, Sherlock is Hungry for the First Time in Forever, Smut, Stubborn Sherlock, Top John Watson, Whiny Sherlock, a bit of angst, lgbtq+, mentions suicidal thoughts, quite a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryjohnlock1711/pseuds/drarryjohnlock1711
Summary: This is a Johnlock Mpreg Fic. I know some people like Mpreg so I wanted to try writing it. I'm still fairly new to writing so constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Also, the whole Fic will be in Sherlock's P.O.V..
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this Fic and I hope you enjoy! Also, to anyone who was reading my Fic called "I Think I'm in Love with You", I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a break from writing that one for a while.

John and I have been dating for a year now and I couldn’t be happier. We kiss a lot now since we decided that’s something we do. There’s also some occasional sex (well, I say _occasional_ ) which is wonderful. 

Tonight is our 1 year anniversary and John surprised me with dinner at Angelo’s and a bouquet of roses. He’s such a sweetheart. We exchanged gifts before we left the flat. We’re currently in the back of a cab, on our way home. John and I are holding hands and we’ve been sitting in companionable silence for a little while.

“I love you ever so much, John,” I tell him, breaking the silence. “Thank you for everything you did for me tonight. It was lovely.”

“You’re welcome, love.” _Love._ I absolutely adore it when he calls me that. John lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses it. “We’re not done yet, though. I’ve got something planned for when we get home.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise. You’ll just have to wait until we get home.”

“ _Jawnnnn!_ ” I whine, hoping for him to give in but all I get in return is a smirk.

“No Sherlock, you have to wait. We’re almost home. Be patient.”

“Ugh, patience. Patience is boring.” I huff, slouching down in my seat and crossing my arms. John laughs and kisses my head.

* * *

When we get inside our flat, John immediately pins me against the wall and is kissing me with so much force and passion.

“Mmm… so this is what you have planned for tonight,” I say, knowing what will be happening next. Let's just say, it will be a _bit_ more than kissing.

“Yup.” He breaks apart from my lips for a moment to look into my eyes. “And Ms. Hudson is at her sister’s for the weekend so we can be as loud as we want.” I was about to reply as John grabs me around the waist without warning and starts to carry me upstairs. I yelp in surprise and start to yell at him.

“John Hamish Watson! Put me down! Put me down right now or I swear I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Even though I can’t see his face, I can hear the smirk in his voice. He starts walking slower just to bug me.

“I’ll... I’ll… Oh, I don’t know! Just put me down!” He speeds up again and we reach the bedroom. He drops me onto the bed. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” John laughs, which is adorable so I can’t stay mad at him for long. “I’ll be right back, love.” He goes into the bathroom and comes back out a minute later with our box of sex toys and things like that.

“Mmm…” I hum, looking at the box. “You really do have a plan for tonight then.”

“Yes, I do.” He replies before he’s on top of me giving me more kisses. He kisses my nose and my mouth (several times) and then he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck. He pulls off my shirt, tossing it aside and then moves to my trousers. Once he has all my clothes off, he leaves a trail of kisses down my body. I wriggle with anticipation.

“I believe you’re overdressed, Dr. Watson.”

“Excellent observation, Mr. Holmes.” He gives me one last soft kiss before taking off his clothes, at an agonizingly slow pace in my opinion.

“You tease!” I shout at him and throw one of our pillows in his direction. “Hurry up!”

“You’re so demanding. I might just have to punish you for it.” He takes off the rest of his clothes. “That will have to wait though. I already have a plan in mind.” He goes over to the box that he set on the floor a little while ago. He searches through it for a moment and takes out 3 things: rope, lube, and the vibrating cock ring he bought last month.

“I like your plan already.” I laugh, eyeing up the things he pulled out. John grabs the rope as I wriggle with anticipation.

“Stay still!” He laughs while trying to tie me to the bed.

“Sorry!” I laugh along, trying to still myself. Once he has me all tied up he grabs the lube and the cock ring. He opens the bottle of lube, pours some on my hardening cock and slides his hand down it a couple of times. “ _Ah_.” I moan at the touch. John lets go of my cock for a second so that he can put on the cock ring. Once he does that, he turns it on which feels so bloody amazing.

“Is that good?” He asks.

“Yes! Oh God, yes!” I wriggle around, encouraging John to continue. John eagerly complies, slicking up his fingers and sliding them up and down my crack. “Oh God, Jawnnn!” I moan as he slips one finger inside me, working me open. After a minute, I decide I’m ready for another. “Add another Jawn! Please, add another!”

“Ok, love.” He replies as he slips another finger inside me. After a few minutes, I can’t take it anymore. I need him inside me. Now.

“Jawnnn,” I whine, writhing in my bonds.

“Yes, love?”

“I’m ready. I need you inside me. Now.”

“Anything for you.” John takes his fingers out of me and slicks up his cock quickly. He tosses the lube bottle to the side to be picked up later. He lines his cock up with my entrance and shoves it inside me in one quick motion.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” I scream with pleasure. John pumps into me slowly at first, but then he starts to move faster and faster. 

“ _Jesus Christ_! Oh God, Sherlock. You feel amazing. Bloody amazing. Did you know that?” He leans up to kiss me as he pumps even faster into me.

“Jawnnn…” I moan, knowing that I’m close. From the vibrations from the cock ring and John pumping into me at an extremely fast pace, I knew it wouldn’t take long.

“Cum for me, love.” He commands and I do just what he asks, my untouched cock releasing all over my chest and stomach. John releases a few seconds later and he pumps into me, riding out the orgasm. John moves to pull out but I move a bit, wanting him to stay.

“Stay. Please.”

“Alright.” John removes the cock ring, unties me, and rubs the marks on my wrists and ankles. He lays down on the bed and pulls me on top of him, making sure to stay inside of me. “How was that?”

“Bloody fantastic!” I reply, kissing his forehead. We lay there for a minute, not saying anything. I decide to break the silence. “Happy anniversary. I love you.”

“Happy anniversary, love. I love you, too. More than anything.” He kisses my lips softly before we close our eyes, drifting off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Sherlock starts feeling some of the early symptoms of pregnancy and they find out that he's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of myself for finishing another chapter within a day. Hopefully, I can keep this up lol. I hope you enjoy the update and please, please, please, let me know your thoughts in the comments! I love to hear from you guys (:

A week after our anniversary, I wake up feeling quite bloated and I have a pounding headache. As I move to get up, I hiss with pain, feeling some sharp pains in my stomach and my head pounding even more. I feel John stir beside me at the sound.

“Sherlock? Are you alright, love?” He asks, still half asleep.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I lie, hissing once again when I move. This makes John snap awake, his face full of concern as he looks at me.

“You don’t look or sound fine. What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve just got some bad cramps and a headache. That’s all. It’s nothing, really! Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” I move to lay back down and immediately move my hand up to my head to massage my temples. Shit. John is not going to leave me alone about this now. As I predicted, John is up out of bed now, trying to help me lay back down and get situated in a way in which I am comfortable. “John, I’m fine. Really! You don’t have to-”

“Shhh, Sherlock. Lay back down and rest for a bit. I really don’t mind taking care of you, it’s my pleasure.” He places a soft kiss on my forehead. “I’ll go get you some Advil and a heating pad.”

“Fine.” I reluctantly give in, closing my eyes and slowly going back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to find John lying in bed next to me, softly stroking my hair. As my eyes flutter open, he gives me a soft kiss.

“Hello, you.” He whispers.

“Hello, you. I whisper back, smiling.

“You are absolutely adorable when you’re sleeping. You’re always adorable though…” I blush, not knowing how to respond. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly, I still feel like shit but I’m a bit better now that you’re here.” John kisses my forehead softly in response.

“Oh, I brought you some Advil and a heating pad. The heating pad is probably cold now, so I’ll go warm it up for you while you take your Advil.” He hands me the pill and a glass of water before leaving the room. I quickly swallow the pill and lie back down. I’m annoyed with my body, my transport. It’s failing me. I tell John this as he comes back into the room and hands me the heating pad.

“Sherlock, your body isn’t failing you. You’re just feeling a bit under the weather, that’s all.”

“Ok, whatever you say, doctor.” I scoff, rolling my eyes. “Come back to bed?” I whisper, not knowing if it was even loud enough for John to hear me.

“Of course, love.” He says as he crawls back in bed, pulling me closer to him. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around my back, rubbing it softly (which feels ever so nice). I drift off to sleep again, being thankful for my wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

A few weeks later, I’m still feeling like absolute shit (worse actually) but I’ve lied to John and said I’m better. I still feel bloated and my stomach is a bit swollen, I’m tired all the time, I get bad cramps, and I have pounding headaches. I don’t know what’s causing these issues, but I’m so sick and tired of it.

Lestrade called this morning with a case, so we’re on our way to the crime scene. A double homicide, no link between the two victims and no weapons found. It sounds promising.

As the cab pulls to a stop, I move to get out of the cab as a wave of dizziness washes over me.

“Sherlock? Are you okay?” John asks, by my side immediately.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I inform him as I get out of the cab. He grabs my hand and we walk like that into the crime scene.

“Hello freak!” I hear the familiar voice of Sally Donovan call out.

“What do you want? Where’s Lestrade?” I snap.

“He’s this way, follow me.” We make our way over to Lestrade as I feel another wave of dizziness.

“Sherlock! John!” He exclaims, pulling us into a hug. “How are you guys?”

“We’re good, Greg. How about yourself?”

“Not too bad. So Sherlock, do you want to have a look around?” He motions towards the bodies.

“Yeah, sure.” I get out my detective kit and I start to look around. As I’m kneeling by one of the victims, an unpleasant feeling washes over me like I’m going to- I turn away from the bodies as I throw up my breakfast. What is happening to me? I’m supposed to be the genius that knows everything but I can’t even figure out what’s wrong with me.

“Sherlock? I thought you said you were feeling better? Come here.” He pulls me into a hug as I silently let tears fall down my face. I’m embarrassed and I feel gross. “I think we need to take you to the hospital. You’ve been feeling like shit for a while now.” John goes to talk to Lestrade for a minute as I sit down on the ground. John comes back and helps me up and into a cab. I put my hand in his as we drive to the hospital.

* * *

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant!” That’s what the doctor said after she came back from running tests, leaving John and I completely shocked.

“I- I’m what? How can I be pregnant? I’m a man for God's sake! Oh shit… Oh God...” I say after a minute. John still hasn’t spoken, he’s just holding my hand (rather tightly).

“You’re what’s known as a carrier. It’s where a man is capable of conceiving and giving birth to a baby, just like a woman.”

“But why now? Why am I pregnant now? We’ve been, you know, for a year now. So why now?” I whisper to John, who still doesn’t reply.

“You’ll have to come in for regular checkups.” The doctor informs me as she hands me a series of pamphlets about pregnancy. “For now, you’re free to go! Have a great day and congratulations again!” She smiles at us before leaving the room.

* * *

John still hasn’t spoken by the time we get back to Baker Street so I’m a bit concerned. Is he mad? Does he not want this child? Is he going to pack up and leave me? Oh God, he is, isn’t he?

“John? Talk to me, John. What are you thinking? Are you mad?” I ask frantically, trying to get an answer out of him.

“Mad? No of course I’m not mad! This is wonderful! Absolutely amazing! I mean, God Sherlock, we’re going to have a family!” He grabs me around the waist and spins me around, making me laugh.

“Really? You’re happy? I thought you were going to be mad because we never planned to have this baby and I thought you were going to leave…”

“Leave? I’d never leave you! I love you more than anything and I won’t leave you ever. I promise. It’s just the two of us against the rest of the world, remember?” I don’t reply to John with words, I just attack him with kisses. We fall on the couch and laugh about it for a minute. We move so that my head is in his lap and he strokes my hair.

“Nothing’s ever going to be the same, is it John?” I ask, looking up into his big, beautiful, blue eyes.

“No, but that’s okay. We’ll have a new little addition to our family in our flat. A little Watson-Holmes.” He smiles his lovely smile.

“Yes, a little Watso- Wait, what?” I ask, realizing what I just said.

“Marry me, Sherlock. I was going to propose on our anniversary but I decided to wait. Anyways, I’m asking now. William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you marry me?” He takes a ring box out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal a beautiful silver band that has an engraving on the inside that says Watson-Holmes.

“Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!” I start laughing and crying a bit as I give John a passionate kiss. I blame it on the hormones. John wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses me softly on the nose.

“I am so in love with you.” He tells me.

“I am so in love with you, too,” I respond and then I pause, thinking for a moment. “You know, we’ll have to announce my pregnancy and our engagement to our friends… and families…”

“Oh, right. That can wait though. I’m kind of busy kissing you and I’d like to continue that if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” I giggle. We lay there on the couch forever, just kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes over to hear the exciting news and all goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at me go! 2 chapters in a day lol. Enjoy and please leave comments with your feedback, thoughts, what you want to happen next, or anything else you want to say! I love to hear from my readers. I'm thinking of turning this into a series, with the wedding and maybe more children than just the one they're going to have now. Idk, lmk what you think (:

Morning sickness is a bitch. Pretty much every day I wake up and I have to rush to the toilet. It’s disgusting. But of course, John is by my side every single time, softly rubbing my back and holding my hair out of my eyes.

“Do you think you’re done?” John asks me, making sure I’m feeling okay.

“Yeah, I think so. Thank you.” He helps me up off the floor and I look in the bathroom mirror. “Ugh. I feel even more swollen than I did yesterday.”

“You’re still beautiful, no matter what,” John tells me as he pulls me into a hug. We stay like that for a minute and it feels nice. “Come on, we should go get ready.”

“Yeah, okay.” Today, we’re having a sort of get-together with our friends and family to share our “big announcements”. We haven’t told anyone yet about my pregnancy or our engagement. After I get dressed, I sit down on the bed because I feel dizzy.

“Are you okay, love?” John asks, rushing to my side like he always does.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit dizzy, that’s all.”

“Are you sure you feel up to it today? I mean, having a ton of people over? We can reschedule-”

“John, I’m fine! I’ll probably be feeling like this for a while so we might as well have people over now and get it over with.”

“Yeah, right. Okay. I just want to make sure you’re okay. I’m a worrier and you know that.” He laughs.

“Yeah, I know and I love you for it.” I kiss his cheek. “Breakfast? I’m starving. I want the leftover Chinese food from last night.” John laughs as I take out all the leftovers from last night and I join in, realizing how crazy I might look and sound.

* * *

Around 1:00 Ms. Hudson comes upstairs, carrying a chocolate cake which looks amazing. This is weird, actually wanting food. I’m never hungry. She sets the cake on the counter as more people arrive: Lestrade, Molly, Harry, and Mycroft. John goes to greet everyone and I sit in my chair. The only people we’re waiting for are my parents and John’s parents. I start to feel a bit anxious, wondering how people will react. I’ve never really cared about other people's thoughts but now I do. I start to hyperventilate. John notices and comes to my side once again.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” He takes my hand in his and I start to calm down a bit.

“It’s just- what if they think it’s weird? What if they don’t accept it?”

“I know our friends, I’m sure they will.”

“And what about our parents?”

“I’m sure they will be supportive, too! It will be okay, I promise.” Just as he says that, my parents walk into the flat, followed by John’s parents. I get up to go say hi and John does the same. Once we’ve said hello to everyone, we all settle into the living room.

“Alright. Hi everyone! As you know, we’ve called you here because we’ve got a couple of announcements. Also, Ms. Hudson brought cake so we can have that too.” Everyone laughs. “So, Sherlock. Do you want to start?”

“Oh, right. Ok. I… umm…” I can’t seem to get the words out so John grabs my hand and squeezes it, giving me a bit of reassurance. “I’m pregnant,” I explain how that works and everyone is delighted. The room is buzzing with words of congratulations and I’m relieved. I look at my parents and then my brother and they all smile at me.

“Okay. We have one more announcement then we can have champagne and cake. Two weeks ago, Sherlock and I got engaged. So, yeah.” The room buzzes with excitement again and then we go and serve the cake.

* * *

“So, my little brother got you knocked up, eh?” Harry says, making me laugh. I laugh harder when John hits her on the arm. Harry and I have a special kind of relationship. It’s nice. She always knows how to make me laugh.

“It would seem so,” I reply, still laughing. 

“Hello, brother mine,” Mycroft says as he walks over to me. He sits beside me as John and Harry walk off for a minute to go talk to their parents.

“Hello, Mycroft,” I reply, taking a bite of cake.

“I just wanted to say congratulations, and I mean it. I know I’ve been a rubbish big brother sometimes, but I’m here for you now. If you need anything, just let me know.” I don’t know what to say. My brother has never been very sentimental at all. I pull him into a hug which is something I’ve never done before. I blame it on the hormones.

“Thank you,” I whisper as he pats me on the back.

“Not a problem at all.” He replies as I let go. He gets up to go talk to Lestrade and John comes back over to me.

“Did I just see you hugging Mycroft?” He looks shocked.

“Yes, you did.” I laugh. “He’s deciding to quit being a rubbish big brother.”

“Well, that’s shocking.”

“Indeed it is.” I lay down in John’s lap and he plays with my curls. I’m so, so relieved that everything went well.

* * *

After everyone leaves, John and I are laying on the couch, watching crap telly. I’m not paying attention to the TV though. I’m staring up at John’s face. He notices after a while and he looks back at me.

“Yes?” He smiles at me. Oh God, I love it when he smiles.

“Nothing. I just wanted to say I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He kisses me softly. “Do you want to come to bed?”

“Sure.” John turns off the TV. We get up off the couch and head to our bedroom. John pulls me close to his and I lay my head on his chest. He plays with my hair as I drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️ This chapter mentions self-harm, suicidal thoughts, and attempted suicide. Donovan and Anderson are bitches and that leads to some tears and sad conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out earlier, but my power went out for a while so I wasn't able to work on it. That also caused me to fall behind on schoolwork, so I had to finish that first. I'm back in school starting tomorrow so it might be a little bit until I post another chapter, so stay tuned! Please comment your thoughts on the story so far and any ideas/feedback you have, I'd love to hear what you have to say!  
> Enjoy (:

John and I are on our way to the store to pick up some new shirts for me since mine don’t fit me anymore. My stomach has grown quite a bit. John has also promised to pick up the ingredients needed for my favourite lasagne since I’ve been begging him to make it. I do feel a bit nervous about going out. The press can be nasty and I don’t want to deal with that today. I voice my concerns to John.

“Don’t worry about it. If any of those bastards even try to get some photos of us, I’ll- I’ll- well, I don’t know what I’ll do but it won’t be very nice.” I laugh and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“John Watson, my protector.” We both laugh at this as the cab comes to a stop and John helps me out of the car. We go into the store and quickly pick up some shirts (which are very ugly in my opinion) and the pasta ingredients.

“Do you want anything else before we go?”

“Hmm…” I think for a moment. “Watermelon. I also don’t want to wear those shirts, John. I don’t like them. At all.”

“Ok, we’ll get you some watermelon. And you’re wearing them, Sherlock. Your shirts don’t fit you anymore.”

“Fineee,” I whine, crossing my arms. “But I won’t like it.”

“I know.” John laughs. “Would you feel better if we went to the Yard to pick up some cold cases for you to work on?”

“Maybe…”

“Ok, let’s finish up here and then we’ll be on our way.”

* * *

When we get to Scotland Yard, Lestrade is in a meeting in his office so we wait in the hallway. John said he needed the washroom so I’m currently standing alone. Donovan and Anderson walk by and when they notice me standing there, they walk over to me. 

“Look, Philip! The Freak’s gotten himself knocked up. He’s double the freak now, isn’t he?” Donovan says.

“Yeah. He’s a mega freak.” Anderson agrees. Normally I’d keep myself together and not show any emotions, but these damn hormones make me so damn emotional. I can feel the tears start to fall down my face. They just laugh and Anderson continues. “I feel bad for the baby, to be honest. Let’s hope it doesn’t turn out like the freak at all. That would be depressing, having another freak around. A mini freak!”

“Stop. Please stop.” I whisper, more tears falling now. They laugh some more as John comes back. I rush over to him and hold onto him, letting my tears fall. “John!”

“Sherlock? What’s wrong, love?”

“It- it’s them,” I say between sobs.

“Oh, did we hurt the freak's feelings?” Donovan says, causing the two of them to laugh harder.

“Oi!” John yells, striding over to them.

“J-John?” I whisper, stuttering because I’m still crying. I slide down the wall and sit down because I start to feel extremely dizzy.

“You insensitive bastards!” I hear John yell. “Why do you always do that to him? What did he ever do to you? I honestly think you’re just jealous because you have brains the size of a peanut and he’s brilliant! I’m so sick of your bullshit, just go.”

“What’s going on out here?” Lestrade asks, surveying the scene as he comes out of his office.

“It-it's nothing,” I mumble, wiping the tears off my face. I feel so stupid. I feel like the freak they always call me. They’re right… everything they said is right…

“It’s not nothing! Well, I’m not sure exactly what happened before I got back from the loo, but I came back to find Sherlock crying and Donovan and Anderson laughing at him and calling him a freak.”

“Those bastards… I’m going to have a serious word with them after you leave.” He hands John a stack of files. “Here are the cold cases you asked for. So, other than what just happened, how have you been doing, Sherlock?”

“I-I’ve been good.” God, why can’t I stop stuttering? John takes my hand and helps me up.

“That’s good to hear. Well, I’ve got to get back to work, but I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“Bye, Greg! And thank you!” John says. As we leave, I take John’s arm and I just hold onto it. I don’t ever want to let go.

* * *

The whole cab ride home, we were both silent. I was in my mind palace, replaying the scene over and over. Freak, mega freak, mini freak. Everything they said was right… It’s all true…

“Sherlock. Talk to me, love. What did they say to you? What’s on your mind?” John asks as we enter our flat. I can hear the worry in his voice. I don’t want to worry him.

“They called me a freak and they said I’m an even bigger freak now that I’m pregnant. They said they felt bad for our baby and said how we better hope it turns out nothing like me. They said our baby will be a mini freak.” I’m crying again but I don’t care, I just continue talking. “And they’re right. Every single thing they said today and every single thing anyone’s said to me in the past is true. I am a freak and now our child could be just like me, a freak. That’s so completely unfair to them. They’ll get bullied and made fun of, just like I was… or rather still am. I’m going to be a bloody awful father...” I sit down in my chair and let the tears fall.

“Oh, Sherlock…” John walks over to me, kneels in front of me, and holds my face in his hands. “None of that is true.” He kisses me and I feel a bit better. “Let me just start off by saying you are not a freak. You are the most brilliant human being I’ve ever met, please believe me. If our child turns out to be just like you, I will be the luckiest man in the world! You are going to be an amazing father.”

“Oh, John…” I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him, burying my face in his neck. I’m crying even harder now, which I didn’t know was possible. John rubs my back the entire time, muttering words of comfort into my ear. When I calm down, I continue telling John what I need to say. “John, I- I umm… God, this is hard to say.”

“It’s okay, love. Take your time.” He continues to rub my back which is very calming.

“I- I’ve tried to kill myself… several times because of this. And not just because of Donovan and Anderson. This started when I was in High School. I cut myself, wishing that I didn’t exist. That’s why I did drugs. I overdosed, hoping that it would kill me… but Mycroft found me every time and I was taken care of. I haven’t cut myself or anything like that for a little while now… and I definitely haven’t ever since we found out that I’m pregnant. I just thought you should know.”

“Jesus, Sherlock. That’s just awful. Oh, God. I’m so glad you’re still here, alive and well. I love you. I love you so, so, so much. Please stay alive. Do it for me and our child. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sherlock.” John starts crying, which is something he rarely does.

“Please don’t cry, John! I made you cry. I don’t want you to cry because of me. Oh, God… I’m so stupid…”

“Sherlock, you are not stupid!” John lets go of me to wipe away his tears. “I’m fine, see? It just upsets me to see you hurting like this. Promise me if you ever feel like that, you’ll talk to me. Promise me, Sherlock.”

“I- I promise.” I sniffle.

“Okay. Let’s stop with all the crying now. It’s rather depressing.” We both laugh. “How about I start on the lasagne?”

“Could you sit with me for a minute? Please?”

“Of course, love. Anything for you.” He lifts me up and sets me on his lap as he sits in the chair. I’m kind of laying across the chair. I lean up to his face and kiss him, trying to put all the words I want to say into that kiss. I want to say how grateful I am for John because he’s the one who makes me want to live. I think he understands what I’m saying as he slips his tongue into my mouth. We continue to kiss for longer than the minute we said we’d sit there for.

“I love you. Thank you for everything you do for me. You keep me right, John Watson.” I say when we pause for breath.

“I love you, too.” He smiles at me. “I really should go make dinner now.”

“Fine.” I reluctantly allow John to get up to make dinner and I go lay on the couch, closing my eyes for a minute. I ended up falling asleep, feeling a bit happier. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has his first ultrasound! Smutty stuff ensues when they return to 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry I didn't have this chapter out sooner! Life has been a bit of a rollercoaster recently. My dad has tested positive for COVID so I had to get tested (I'll update y'all when I get my results). I've been crying and having panic attacks too so that's not fun. I'm also trying to deal with my depression. Oh yeah, and do school work lol. So I've got quite a bit on my plate rn. I'll try to get updates out sooner. I'm really enjoying writing this Fic and I hope you're enjoying reading! Please, please, please comment your thoughts and ideas (if you're giving feedback, please be nice) because I'd love to hear from you!  
> Have a lovely day and enjoy the update!  
> Mack ♥

“Come on, Sherlock! You have a doctor's appointment! We can’t be late!” John calls from the living room. I’m laying on our bed, refusing to move.

“No! I don’t want to go! I hate the doctors!” I call back. He comes and stands in the doorway, looks at me, and sighs.

“You have to go, love. We’ve already booked the appointment and we need to make sure everything is okay with the baby.” I think for a moment and I come up with something that might make John want to stay home.

“You know… being pregnant makes me incredibly horny. Why don’t we stay home and-”

“As tempting as that is,” John says, cutting me off. “We have to go. Come on.” He grabs my hand and pulls me off the bed.

* * *

As we sit in the waiting room, my leg is bouncing with anticipation. I really hate the doctors… and hospitals… I decide to go through my mind palace while we wait.

“Sherlock, love.” John places his hand on my knee, causing me to flinch as I come back to reality. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yes, yes I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Not really, no. I just really hate the doctors.”

“Hey. Look at me.” I look into his eyes and feel a bit calmer. “It’s going to be okay.” He takes my hand in his and we hold hands until the doctor calls us for our appointment.

“Don’t let go of my hand. Please.” I plead.

“Okay, love.” He says as we get up and walk towards the doctor.

* * *

We’ve reached the ultrasound part of the appointment. I’m kind of excited to see our child but I’m also kind of nervous. What if something is wrong? Oh God, something is going to be wrong… I lose myself in my thoughts while the doctor does the ultrasound.

“Everything looks great! Your baby is perfectly healthy!” The doctor tells us.

“Thank God.” I sigh with relief as I snap out of my crazy thoughts. 

“We can’t tell you the gender yet, but at your next appointment, we should be able to tell you.” She smiles. She smiles way too much, in my opinion anyway. “Do you want to see?” She turns the monitor towards us and we look at our baby.

“Wow,” I say in awe. “That’s our baby, John! Our baby!”

“I know, love. It’s amazing.” He squeezes my hand.

“Do you want pictures printed off?” The doctor asks.

“Yes!” John and I say simultaneously, causing us to laugh.

“Alright. I will be right back.” She hands me a towel to wipe the gel off my stomach before leaving the room.

“She smiles too much,” I tell John after she’s out the door. He laughs.

“Of course that’s what you have to say right now, of all things. I love you so much, you git.” He kisses me on the lips and I eagerly kiss back. “You know, I might have to take you up on your offer from earlier when we get home…”

“Oh yeah?” I reply. “What do you have in mind?” John doesn't answer because the doctor just came back into the room. Thankfully, I don’t think she heard anything.

“Here are your photos!” She hands them to John. “You’re now free to go home. Have a great day!”

“You too!” John replies as we walk out of the doctor's office, still holding hands.

* * *

Once we’re home, John immediately pins me against our door (which is closed to muffle some of our noise) and kisses me with more passion than ever before.

“My God… What has gotten into you?” I laugh as we break apart for breath.

“Nothing really, I just love you so much and I’m so insanely happy right now.” He replies before attacking my lips with more kisses which I’m returning with just as much passion. John moves to take off my shirt, but I pull back. “What’s wrong?” He asks me.

“I’m afraid you won’t like what you see… I’m so swollen and I don’t like the way it looks.” I cover my stomach with my arms.

“I don’t care how you look, you will always be beautiful.” He moves my arms and pulls off my shirt. “God… you’re absolutely fucking gorgeous, Sherlock.” He kneels and kisses my stomach.

“You really think so?”

“Yes.” He kisses my stomach some more as he pulls off my pants and my underwear. “I want you on the couch. I’m going to get undressed and lock the doors.”

“Okay.” He pulls off his shirt as I flop on the couch. When he comes back over to the couch, he is over top of me, giving me more kisses.

“Is this allowed? I mean, having sex while you’re pregnant. I just don’t want to hurt our baby.” John asks me while kissing my neck.

“Oh yes, I’ve done my research. It’s perfectly safe to have sex whilst pregnant, it won’t harm our baby at all.”

“Good. I don’t think I would have been able to contain myself if it wasn’t allowed anyway.” He moves down to my hardening cock and licks the head, causing me to moan. He continues to lick at my slit for a minute before taking the whole head in his mouth.

“Christ, Jawn!” I moan as he starts to take more of me into his mouth. I’m not sure how much longer I will last if he continues to suck me off with his magical mouth. “Jawn… I think… I think I need you to fuck me… Fuck me please!”

“Have patience, love. Let me finish here first.” John says as he removes his mouth from my cock to kiss me. He then goes right back to sucking on my cock causing me to moan. After another minute, John removes his mouth with a pop and walks away.

“Jawnnnn!” I whine, disliking the absence of my lover.

“Sorry, love!” He says as he joins me on the couch again. “I needed to grab the lube.” John slicks up his cock as I eagerly spread my legs open. I want John to do whatever he wants to me tonight.

“Hurry, please! Jawn!” I wriggle around, encouraging John to go quicker.

“You really are so impatient.” John laughs and squeezes my arse before lining his cock up with my entrance. 

“ _Ah_.” I moan as he shoves his cock into me in one quick motion. John waits a minute for me to get used to the feeling of his cock. When I’m ready for him to continue, I move my hips around a bit. John leans up so his body is positioned over mine. We start kissing again as John starts to pump into me fast and hard. I scream with pleasure into his mouth.

“I love you so much, Sherlock. So fucking much.” John pants in between kisses, pumping even faster into me. He reaches his hand down and strokes my cock in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck! Jesus John! I’m going to-” I cut myself off with my release, making a mess of John's hand and my stomach. John continues to thrust into me until he cums with a shout. He slows down his thrusts and strokes as we ride out the orgasm. I press my forehead against his and give him soft, sweet kisses. “I love you, too.”

“Let’s go away for the weekend,” John says after a minute, pulling his now limp cock out of me. His cum spills out of me, making a mess of the couch. “Shit. We should have put a towel down.”

“Wait, what? Go away for the weekend?” I pull my head back a bit, looking him in the eyes.

“Yeah. My parents own this cabin and it’s on a really nice lake. I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to-” I cut him off with a passionate kiss.

“Yes. Yes, I’d love to. But we’ll pack later, I’m not done with you yet.” I lean up to get off the couch, grabbing John's hand and directing him towards the bedroom.

"Oh, so it’s going to be _that_ kind of night, is it?”

“Yup.” I reply, popping the “p” at the end. “Also, I want chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and sprinkles.” John laughs as we flop on the bed, preparing for several more rounds of sex tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ✨Vacation Time✨! Lots of fluffy stuff (and a bit of smut) in this chapter! I used some writing prompts that I found on Pinterest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my lovely readers!  
> I am so, so, so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I hope this long-ish chapter makes it up to you guys! Life has been a struggle recently. After both my parents tested positive for COVID (my sister and I tested negative), I had to take on all responsibilities of the house while still focusing on my studies. My sister didn't make it very easy on me either (she's a very grumpy preteen lol). So that took a huge toll on my mental health and I wasn't doing too well. I was actually thinking of taking my life a couple of times. I'm a bit better now that my parents are better but my mental health is still struggling. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and let's hope that 2021 is a better ear for everyone! As always, your feedback and ideas are welcomed and appreciated (please be nice, though). Enjoy the update! Sorry for the longgggg paragraph lol.  
> Mack ♥

John and I are finally on our way to his parent’s cabin. We meant to go 3 weeks ago but life got in the way. Lestrade offered us a very promising case on that first weekend and it took the whole 2 days to solve. The second weekend John had to work some extra shifts at the clinic. Then last weekend, I wasn’t feeling the greatest, so we stayed home. This weekend, I’m feeling great, Lestrade has no new cases for us, and John has the weekend off. We rented a car and we’ve been on the road for 3 hours now. 

“We’re almost there, love,” John tells me and squeezes my hand. 

“Good, because I’m starving. I want a bagel… with cream cheese.”

“I still find it so weird that you actually want to eat food.” John laughs. “Don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re eating.”

“I know, I know. It’s really freaking weird.” I chuckle. “Pregnancy has changed me quite a bit so far.”

“You’re still the most bloody brilliant man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. I feel so lucky to have you in my life.” He kisses my hand and I feel my face start to redden.

“Aww John, I love you so much! You make me so happy and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I feel tears welling up in my eyes. “Fucking hormones!” I grumble, making John laugh. His laugh is so contagious, so I can’t help joining in.

“Hey, we’re finally here,” John says as we pull into the driveway of a really nice (and huge) cabin.

“This is your parent’s cabin?”

“Yep.”

“Wow. It’s really nice.”

“It is.” He hands me the keys to the cabin. “Do you want to go inside while I unload everything?”

“I can help you if you want?”

“No, you’re pregnant. Go inside and lay down. I’ll join you soon.”

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m completely helpless!” I shout. “Sorry, I don’t know where that anger came from.”

“It’s okay, love.” He kisses my forehead and lets go of my hand. “Go inside and lay down.”

“Okay…” I reply. We both get out of the car and go in our respective directions.

* * *

When I step inside, I’m in awe. The inside is even more beautiful than the outside. I don’t know why John never told me his family owned this cabin. It’s absolutely lovely. I really hope we go away more often. I explore the cabin, finding each room more amazing than the last. After a little while, I make my way to a couch in the den and lay down. I feel a wave of dizziness wash over me and I close my eyes.

“Hello, love.” I hear John say as he places a kiss on my forehead.

“Hi,” I reply, keeping my eyes closed.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was just a bit dizzy. That’s all.” I finally open my eyes and I look directly into John’s eyes. I pull him down into a passionate kiss. “I’m _much_ better now that you’re here.”

“Mmm, I can tell.” He hums, giving me another peck on the lips. “How about I go make you that bagel? Then I’ll come and lay with you.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” John leaves the room and I continue to lay there. I smile to myself for a minute, just thinking about John and how amazing he is. After a minute, I feel a kind of fluttering feeling in my stomach. It kind of tickles so I start to laugh. As the feeling gets stronger, realize what’s happening. “J-John! John, come here!” I call out, laughing even harder now.

“What? What’s wrong?” He says, rushing in from the kitchen. He notices I’m laughing quite a bit. “Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?”

“It’s our baby! It’s kicking! Oh, God!” I keep laughing as John rushes over to my side.

“Really? It’s kicking? Can I feel?”

“Yes!” I sit up and continue giggling as he puts his hands on my stomach. He gasps with awe as he feels our baby’s movement.

“Wow. Sherlock, love, this is amazing!” He places a soft kiss on my stomach, which seems to calm the baby’s movements slightly.

“Do that again. I think the baby finds it calming.” John nods and continues to kiss my stomach softly. The kicking slowly comes to a stop.

“You know, I would love to fuck you right now,” John whispers in my ear.

“I- I would like that very much,” I whisper back, gasping at the feeling of the growing erection in my trousers. John starts to nip at my earlobe but then he stops after a minute, sniffing the air.

“Do you smell that? It smells like- Oh, fuck! Your bagel is burning! I completely forgot about it! Shit.” He runs off to the kitchen and I laugh.

“I guess we’ll continue later then!” I call, getting no reply. I lay back down and smile to myself. I’m so insanely happy and it’s lovely.

* * *

After John made me a new bagel, we went out to spend our day by the lake. The cabin backs onto the lake, so it’s like the lake is the backyard. We put on our bathing suits (John is incredibly hot in a bathing suit) and went in the water. John is a bugger and decides to splash me.

“Hey!” I shout, annoyed with being soaked from head to toe. I was enjoying just sitting in the shallow part of the water, with my upper half dry.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” John replies, faking innocence.

“Don’t act all innocent, you know what you did.”

“What? This?” He says as he splashes me even more.

“John Hamish Watson!” I yell. “You asked for it.” I splash him back, several times. He gives me a look and then splashes me again. We continue splashing each other and acting like children for a good 10 minutes. At this point, we’re both laughing and John comes to sit beside me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“Has the baby kicked again?” He asks quietly.

“No…” I reply. “It’ll happen again though.”

“Okay. Tell me when it does.”

“I will.” I kiss his head. “Do you want to go inside and dry off? I want to paint my nails but I can’t reach my toes.”

“Okay.” John laughs, standing up and then helping me up as well. We grab our towels and go inside.

* * *

John and I are currently laying on a hammock by the fire. It’s very relaxing. I’m laying on John’s chest and he’s playing with my hair while slowly rocking us with his foot. We haven’t spoken in a while, we’re just sitting in companionable silence. I look at my fingernails which John painted for me. They are an ever so lovely shade of blue. I think John did a pretty good job. I always have perfectly manicured nails so it wasn’t anything new that I wanted them painted. I normally do my nails myself but since I can’t reach my toes, I had John do all my nails for me.

“I think you did a wonderful job on my nails, John,” I say, breaking the silence.

“You really think so?” He replies.

“Yes, I do. I wouldn’t lie.”

“Well, maybe I’ll have to do your nails more often then.”

“Mmm… I’d like that.” I hum.

“I love that you do your nails. You’re so beautiful. I love you.” He kisses my curls and I melt into his touch.

“I know.” He swats my arm in response to that and we both laugh. “I love you too.” We continue to lie in the hammock, John still playing with my hair and rocking us slowly. I wait another minute, letting us enjoy the silence, before bringing up what’s on my mind. “John?”

“Mhm?” He responds. I can tell he’s drifting in and out of sleep.

“I believe we started something earlier and we never got to finish. I would really love to continue. I know you’re tired so we don’t have to…”

“Yes! I definitely want to continue!” John has snapped awake and is very eager now.

“We’ll have to move inside. I don’t think we can have sex in a hammock. We’d most likely fall out and hurt ourselves.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He laughs. “Come on then.” We get off the hammock and walk inside, hand in hand.

“Bedroom?” I ask as soon as we’ve stepped through the door.

“Yes. Bedroom. Bedroom is good.” John replies and I can tell he can’t wait much longer. We walk upstairs to the bedroom (though we go at a somewhat slow pace because going up the stairs has become harder for me since my stomach has grown) and John immediately kisses me.

“Christ, John. You’re really eager today.” I say when we break apart to breathe. He takes my face in his hands and gives me another quick but passionate kiss before responding.

“Mhm, ‘cause I have plans.”

“Oh, do you now? You always have plans. Your plans are always amazing.”

“Oh, I know you love my plans. I think you’ll like what I have in mind today.” He goes over to our bags that he brought upstairs at some point earlier and searches through them. After a minute, he pulls out a blindfold and I get a tingling feeling from anticipation all through my body at the sight of it. “This is so you don’t peek at what I’m doing. Get on the bed on your hands and knees. That’s an order.”

“Yes, sir!” I breathe, following his command. So we’re slipping into _this_ dynamic tonight. John ties the blindfold around my eyes and I’m now blinded. I honestly can’t see a thing. He slips off my bathing suit for me and then I hear him walk back over to the bags and he’s searching through for something. I can deduce that one of those things is lube (not a hard deduction to make, even Scotland Yard could figure that one out) but I’m not sure what else. I decide to peek a bit, turning my head around to face John and lifting up my blindfold a tiny bit.

“Hey!” John shouts as he catches me peeking. “I said no peeking!”

“I know, sir. I’m sorry, sir. I just couldn’t help myself, sir.” John walks over to me and leans into my ear.

“Well, now I think I’m going to have to punish you. You were a very naughty boy for disobeying my orders, weren’t you Sherlock?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” I shudder, getting turned on by his growls in my ear and the thought of being punished by John.

“I think I’ve let you get away with too much for a while now, Sherlock. I think this punishment is long overdue. Let me show you what happens when you break the rules.” I’m still on my hands and knees, so John climbs behind me. “I want you to count each one, Sherlock. Be loud. I want you to scream my name. We’re alone, you can be as loud as you want.”

“Is that an order, sir?”

“Yes.” He pulls off my blindfold the rest of the way quickly before he begins. He slowly and softly slides his hand down my back and stops at my arse. He gives it a hard slap, the sound echoing out in the room.

“One!” I shout as the pain turns into pleasure. My head falls and hangs down.

“Good.” I get 3 more hard slaps.

“Two, three, four!” My yells are getting louder now.

“You see, Sherlock?” He slaps my arse again. “This is what happens when you misbehave.” Two more slaps.

“Five, six, s-seven!” I yell, stuttering.

“We’re almost done, love. It’s just three more.”

“Eight, nine!” Two more slaps.

“Now, are you going to break the rules again?”

“N-no.”

“No what?”

“N-no, sir!”

“Good.” I feel the last slap and I collapse on the bed, whimpering.

“Ten,” I say, quieter than all the other numbers I counted.

“Come here, Sherlock.” John opens his arms for me to cuddle into, and I easily comply. I cuddle close to him, knowing I’m safe in his arms. I’m still whimpering as John strokes my hair softly. “It’s okay, love. You did so well… so, so well.”

“I love you, John,” I say as I nuzzle into John’s neck.

“I love you, too.” I feel him kiss my head. 

“John…”

“Yes, love?”

“I think… I think I need you inside me. Please. Please, John.” I beg.

“Of course, love. I think I’d like to work you open with something I brought as a surprise for you, though.”

“Mmm, and what’s that?”

“Let me go get it.” He gets up and comes back with lube and my favourite vibrating dildo.

“Mmm, you treat me so well.” I laugh as he slathers the dildo with lube.

“You ready, love?”

“God, yes.” I breathlessly reply, spreading my legs for John so he has better access. He slides the dildo up and down my crack a few times before pressing it against my entrance. I gasp at the feeling of it as he slowly pushes it in.

“Is that okay?” John asks before he begins.

“Yes, John. Turn it on! Please!” I beg. He complies, turning it on and moving it in and out of me slowly. “Jesus Christ! Oh, God!” I scream with pleasure at the sensations it gives me. I feel the vibrations all throughout my body and it feels ever so nice. John starts to move it a little faster, aiming for my prostate.

“How does that feel, love? Does it feel good?” John asks, fucking me with the dildo at a faster pace.

“Yes! God, yes, Jawn!” I yell. I realize that if he continues with this much longer, I’m not going to last. “Jawnnn… I need…”

“What is it, love? What do you need? Just tell me.”

“I’m not going to last much longer if we continue with this. I need you inside me. Please.”

“Of course, love,” John says as he pulls out the dildo. I whimper at the loss of it but I’ll be fine in a moment because I know what’s about to come. John quickly slathers lube over his hardened cock and lines it up with my entrance. He slowly pushes his cock into me and once he’s fully inside, he pauses for a moment. Once I’m ready, I move around a bit, trying to get John to move. He complies, moving in and out of me slowly, with each thrust hitting my prostate. I know he wants us both to last.

“Jawnnn… Go faster, please! I don’t care how long we last. Please…” I beg, needing John to listen. He does listen (like always), pumping much faster into me. “Fu-fucking hell, John! _Ah_.”

“Christ, Sherlock. You feel so good. We’re alone, love. Be as loud as you want.” He moves so that he’s over top of me and he can kiss me.

“John! Yes, John. Just like that! Don’t stop… please don’t stop!” I yell into his mouth. John pumps into me even faster as he continues to kiss me. I feel him move his hand down to grab my cock. He strokes it in time with his thrusts and in a matter of seconds, I release with a shout, making a huge mess of John’s hand and my stomach. John continues to fuck me and stroke my cock until he releases inside of me.

“That was… amazing.” John pants as he pulls out of me. He flops on the bed beside me and starts kissing my neck.

“Indeed it was, but when isn’t it?” I laugh and John joins in.

“Should we go get cleaned up?” He asks after a minute.

“I suppose we should. I was very comfortable laying with you here though.” I say with a sigh.

“Come have a quick shower with me and then we can cuddle all you want, okay?” He holds his hand out for me to take.

“Okay,” I reply, taking his hand. He helps me up off the bed and we go into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

After we shower, we quickly put on our pyjamas and then we get in bed. John pulls the covers over us and then he pulls me closer to him. He holds on to me and I do the same to him. I never want to let go. I love cuddles with John. I feel so much safer in his arms. I bury my face in his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. He smells like mint toothpaste and his body wash that I like.

“John?” I say after a few minutes, breaking the silence that has filled the room.

“Yes, love?” He mumbles, half asleep.

“Do you think I can deduce the gender of our child?” I whisper.

“What?” John laughs. “I don’t think you can do that, love. You’ll just have to wait until we get a scan.”

“But I want to know now. I hate waiting. You know me, I’m impatient.”

“I know, love. We’ll be able to get a scan soon, I promise.” He kisses my forehead. “Try and get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay. Goodnight. I love you.” I reply, giving him a soft kiss on the neck.

“And I love you.”

* * *

It’s now Sunday and we have to leave, but I don’t want to. Everything has been absolutely wonderful here and I want to stay. I was enjoying being alone with John. We have no one to bother us here and we can do whatever we want (Okay, well, we can’t murder anyone or commit crimes.). John is trying to get me out of bed to get in the car but I’m trying to convince him to stay.

“Sherlock! Come on! We have to go. We have a long day of driving ahead of us.” He says, pulling at my hand.

“Can’t we just stay here a bit longer? Just one more day? Pleaseeeee?” I ask in the nicest way of which I am capable, not budging one bit from my place on the bed.

“We can’t, love. I’m sorry. I would love to stay longer if we could, but I have to go to work tomorrow.”

“But I was having such a nice time being here with you, all alone. We won’t be able to be alone for much longer, since we’ll have a little one running all around the flat soon.” I place my free hand (since John is still holding my other one) on my stomach. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’m really looking forward to having our son or daughter here, but I’ve just loved all this time that I’ve gotten to spend with you.”

“I know, love. I’ve loved every minute that we were here as well, but we really do have to go.” He brushes my curls off my forehead and places a soft kiss there. “We can come back, I promise.”

“Okay, fine. I still don’t want to go home though.” I reluctantly get out of bed.

“I promise to give you lots of cuddles when we get home if that will make you feel better?”

“Yes, I think that will make me feel much better.” I like cuddles, which might surprise some people. There’s just something about lying there and being held by John that just makes me feel safe and loved.

John helps me get into the car and then we’re on the road again, on our way back to Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I imagine the cabin would look like:  
> 


End file.
